(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-contained writing devices and in particular to those devices that employ non-contact method of transferring ink to a writing substrate.
(2) Background of the Invention
Present technologies employed in self-contained writing devices, rely on the contact between the writing substrate and the ink transfer mechanism of the writing device to transfer ink to the writing substrate. Examples of existing technologies include fountain pens, ball point pens and felt tip markers, all of which employ direct contact of the ink transfer mechanism to transfer ink to the writing substrate.
There are many disadvantages associated with direct contact writing devices. The ink transfer of such devices is effected by many variables including: the relative speed between the pen and substrate, the ink absorption rate into the substrate, and the surface roughness between the pen tip and the substrate. The many variables related to direct contact writing devices prevent the guarantee of uniform and consistent ink transfer to the writing substrate. Certain conditions, for example attempting to write on a smooth metal surface with a ball point pen, render the marking device non-functional. Most direct contact marking devices also rely on the force of gravity to feed ink to the substrate when held in a non-vertical position.